Restui kami, Akashi
by wen phantom14
Summary: Gara-gara ketahuan kalau Aomine adalah makhluk yang amat sangat mesum, Akashi menarik restunya untuk adiknya. Apa yang akan Aomine lakukan untuk bisa bertemu Kise lagi? AoKise. Warning inside.


Waaaaaii! Hisashiburi, Minna saaaannn! Duh, berapa lama wen gag buka akun ini lagi... wen sampai hampir lupa password, wkwkwkw...

Oke langsung aja, silahkan baca~~

Fic ini spesial buat ultahnya emak MocchanTheZombie, otanjoubi omedetou~

* * *

><p>Lelaki muda itu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi. Wajah tampan dengan bulu mata lentik. Iris coklat yang terbingkai kacamata berframe kotak. Tubuh setinggi 189 sentinya terbalut kaos warna kuning dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak berlengan panjang. Kaki jenjangnya tertutup celana kain warna abu. Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Kise Ryouta siap pergi kencan dengan sang kekasih.<p>

Diraihnya _coat _coklat kesukaannya dan selembar syal. Membuka pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu melongokkan kepalanya. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Merasa tak ada orang, ia keluar dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Sebelum menuruni tangga, dia melihat sekeliling lagi—tak menemukan seorang pemuda yang tinggal seatap dengannya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat tiba di _genkan_ tanpa ketahuan.

"Mau kemana, Ryouta?"

Pintu _souji_ yang menutup dapur bergeser terbuka. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya keluar dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Gyaaaa! A.. Akashicchi..." kekagetan Kise sekejap berubah menjadi kegugupan. Ia langsung berdiri menghadap sang sepupu.

"Kau mau bertemu si mesum Daiki itu?"

"A.. anu... aku.." sebutir keringat sebiji jagung turun mulus di pelipisnya. Ketahuan sudah niatnya untuk keluar sembunyi-sembunyi demi kencan dengan Aomine Daiki—sang kekasih—di hari minggu yang cukup cerah di akhir musim gugur ini.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." titah sang pemuda bersurai merah itu terdengar. Kise berniat protes, tapi tatapan yang semakin tajam itu menciutkan nyalinya. Kecewa, dia kembali naik ke kamarnya.

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kono fiction Wen desu

Pair Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Warning :

Oneshot, AU, Yaoi, MalexMale, R-17, OOC, misstypo (s), menggunakan bahasa Jepang, etc

Don't Like, Don't Read! Douzo Goyukkuri~

Kise Ryouta menggerutu di dalam kamar. Ponselnya berada di genggaman, baru saja menyampaikan pesan pada seorang lelaki berkulit tan nan jauh di sana bahwa ia tak bisa keluar—yang lagi-lagi karena sepupu sekaligus orang yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh keluarganya untuk menjaga dirinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat saat menjatuhkan punggungnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Aah, kenapa hubungannya dengan Aomine jadi tidak direstui seperti ini? Padahal dulu tak ada yang komplain. Bahkan keluarganya tak masalah dengan statusnya dan Aomine. Akashi juga tak sebegininya...

"Haaah... gara-gara yang waktu itu, sih, ya..." gumamnya. Memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya tanggal 31 Agustus, ulang tahun seorang Aomine Daiki. Kise, sebagai pacar yang perhatian, tentu saja tak melupakan hari kelahiran kekasihnya. Dengan penuh semangat, pemuda dengan surai pirang kemilau itu berkeliling kota, tidak lain untuk membeli _cake _dan hadiah.

Sorenya, setelah sampai di rumah—yang ia tinggali dengan sepupunya—ia segera menghubungi Aomine, memintanya datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun pria itu. Berdua saja. Akashi katanya akan pulang telat dan Kise sangat bersyukur karena hal itu. Ruang tamunya sudah ia hias dengan _wakka_ berwarna-warni. Tart dengan krim coklat dan hiasan buah ceri tertata di atas meja lengkap dengan pisau pemotong, piring dan garpu. Lilin-lilin kecil berjumlah 17 ditata melingkar di atas kue. Api kecilnya bergerak-gerak pelan.

Kise duduk manis di sofa panjang ruang tamu itu sampai bel rumahnya berdering. Yang ia tunggu tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya saat pintu itu terbuka. Pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan riang lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Aominecchi!_" pekiknya girang saat ia berhasil membawa sang pria ke ruang tamu yang lampunya sengaja tak dinyalakan. Kise menyanyikan lagu "selamat ulang tahun", sebelum pacarnya meniup semua cahaya lilin yang ada, menjadikan ruangan yang sudah remang-remang itu semakin gelap.

"Akan kunyalakan dulu lampunya," pamit Kise sembari berdiri. Tapi Aomine tak mengizinkan. Diraihnya tangan putih Kise lalu menariknya, sukses membuat si pirang terjungkal dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya jatuh di atas sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Aku lebih suka menikmati hadiahku dalam keremangan," bisik si pemuda yang berulang tahun. Suara rendahnya berhasil membuat tubuh Kise bagai diserang listrik.

"Kalau begitu, kuambilkan dulu kadomu." Gerakan siswa kelas 1 SMA yang hendak mengambil kotak berbungkus kertas kado yang sengaja ia simpan di samping sofa itu terhenti lagi. Satu tangan tan sudah menutup aksesnya. Tubuhnya kini berada dalam himpitan sang pacar dan sandaran sofa.

"Kadoku.. bukannya yang ini?"

Jari telunjuk itu menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya, lalu bergerak turun hingga perut. Kise tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggelinjang merasakan geli.

"Bu.. bukan, Aominecchi.. aku sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu."

"Tapi, aku maunya yang ini.."

Tak memberi kesempatan pada Kise untuk protes, Aomine menutup bibir pemuda itu dengan miliknya. Dijilatnya perlahan lalu dilumat. Kise merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya pasrah menerima lumatan di bibirnya yang semakin liar. Tangannya meremat bagian depan kaos Aomine saat rongga hangatnya dijejali benda bernama lidah.

Air liur yang sudah tercampur, mengalir di sudut bibir si kepala kuning. Napasnya sudah tak beraturan. Matanya semakin terpejam erat merasakan dadanya yang seakan terbakar karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen. Tapi si lelaki biru tua belum mau melepaskan kuncian bibirnya. Baru setelah satu hisapan di lidah si pirang, kepala _navy blue_ itu menjauh, memutus seutas benang saliva yang tercipta oleh lidah mereka.

Kise terengah. Wajahnya memerah dan Aomine masih bisa melihatnya walau dalam keremangan. Tangan yang tadinya kuat meremat kaos di depannya kini tergelatak tak berdaya di sisi tubuhnya. Kekuatannya serasa melayang. Menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik, Aomine mengganti posisi Kise dengan menidurkannya di sofa. Ia lalu merangkak di atas si model.

Kembali dicicipinya bibir ranum Kise, membiarkan Kise mengerang saat ia menggiti bibir bawahnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Diangkatnya ke atas kaos yang Kise gunakan hingga dua tonjolan coklat di dada si model terekspos bebas. Dirabanya dada mulus itu dari kiri ke kanan, sengaja mengenai dua tonjolan itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Tangannya lalu bergerak turun ke arah perut untuk kembali naik ke dada. Kise sukses mengerang semakin keras dalam ciuman liar keduanya.

Meninggalkan mulut Kise yang masih membuka mencari pasokan untuk paru-paru, bibir Aomine berpindah ke telinga si pirang. Dijilatnya cuping telinga itu menimbulkan rasa geli yang diekspresikan Kise dengan desahan-desahannya. Bibirnya lalu turun ke leher. Menyesapnya kuat untuk membuat tanda-tanda merah kepemilikan. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, mulutnya kini asyik mengemut tonjolan kanan dada Kise. Tangan kanannya ikut membantu untuk membuat puting kiri si pirang ikut 'berdiri'.

Asyik dalam dunia sendiri, dua pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa pintu depan baru saja terbuka. Remaja tanggung kelas 2 SMA yang memiliki rambut warna magenta baru saja masuk. Di lepasnya sepatunya dan menyimpannnya rapi di rak _genkan_. Ketika kakinya mulai naik ke lantai kayu, suara-suara aneh merasuki gendang telinganya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran dan yakin bahwa erangan dan... desahan? itu berasal dari ruang tamu rumahnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, berhati-hati agar tak membuat suara, serta berjaga-jaga untuk keadaan terburuk. Guntingnya siap di tangan. Begitu memasuki ruang tamu yang gelap, tangannya meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Mendapat apa yang dicarinya, langsung saja ia memencetnya. Satu pandangan tak senonoh langsung tertangkap iris heterokromatiknya.

Adik sepupunya dengan wajah memerah sedang mendesah di atas sofa dengan pemuda lain dengan kulit coklat asyik menyesap dada adiknya!

Mata dwi warnanya memicing tajam. Tatapan tak suka langsung tertuju pada si lelaki tan yang sudah sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang lain di ruangan itu.

"Akashicchi..." suara Kise tercekat saat mendapati sepupunya berdiri di ambang pintu. Segera ia bangun dari posisinya dan membenarkan bajunya. Wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak bisanya menahan napsumu, Daiki?" pertanyaan dengan nada sarkatis langsung meluncur dari mulut Akashi. Pemuda merah itu berjalan ke arah keduanya dengan ujung tajam gunting tepat tertuju ke arah Aomine.

"A.. Anu.. Akashicchi..."

"Diam, Ryouta." Pembelaan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kise langsung terpotong akibat tatapan tajam merah-kuning yang tertuju padanya. "Aku memberimu izin untuk berpacaran dengan Ryouta karena aku mengharapkanmu untuk menjaganya, Daiki." Kalimat yang keluar dari si pemuda magenta penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kalian tak akan kuijinkan bertemu lagi. Ryouta kembali ke kamarmu. Dan kau, segera pergi dari sini!"

"Ta.. tapi.. Akashicchi..."

"Perintahku mutlak, Ryouta."

"Kise pacarku. Apa hakmu melarang-larang kami?!" Aomine yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara. Tak terima dengan pernyataan Akashi yang melarang mereka untuk bertemu.

"Aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adikku. Dan kau tanya apa hakku atas adikku?! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Daiki." Akashi kini berjalan mendekati Kise, menarik tangan adik sepupunya hingga tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu mendekat padanya. Pandangan berkaca-kaca Kise tak digubrisnya.

"Sekarang pergi dari sini, bocah mesum. Tak akan kurestui kalian kalau kemesumanmu itu belum kau obati!"

Kise menghela napas lagi. Kepingan memori yang membuat Akashi tak lagi merestui mereka baru saja berputar ulang di kepalanya. Ah, ia masih ingat. Kekasihnya pulang dengan menundukkan wajah kecewa waktu itu. Lalu begitu sampai di kamar ia segera mengirim pesan pada pacarnya, meminta maaf. Dan Aominecchinya memaafkannya, karena orang itupun sadar bahwa perkataan Akashi ada benarnya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Kise. Akashi benar. Aku akan mengubah sikapku, jadi dia akan merestui kita." Begitulah isi pesan dari pacarnya yang pada akhirnya membuat Kise tersenyum malam itu.

*oogoe taikai*

Seminggu berlalu sejak pembatalan kencan mereka yang entah keberapa. Lagi-lagi satu email berisi ajakan bertemu datang dari Aomine. Kise membalas dengan tak begitu antusias, takut kalau mereka ketahuan sehingga membuat Aomine kecewa lagi.

'Kalau begitu, ajak saja Akashi sekalian.' Balasan pesan dari Aomine.

'Maksudmu? Kita kencan bertiga?' Kise merengut saat mengirim pesan ini

'Aku ingin menunjukkan keseriusanku atas dirimu kepadanya.'

'Baiklah, akan kuberitahu Akashicchi.'

Kise menutup flip handphonenya ketika pesan tersebut terkirim. Ia menghela napas berat ketika meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia sedang di supermarket sekarang, menemani sepupunya belanja untuk mengisi ulang stok makanan mereka yang sudah menipis. Kereta dorong di depannya sudah hampir penuh dengan apa yang mereka butuhkan, tapi sepupunya masih berkeliling di _beef corner_, memilih daging sapi terbaik untuk makan malam mereka hari ini yang ia putuskan untuk membuat _nikujaga_.

Kise mendorong keretanya menyusul Akashi sembari memikirkan saat yang tepat mengutarakan maksudnya. Dia ragu, takut kalau Akashi menolak permintaannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Akashi yang melihat wajah kusut Kise bertanya. Ia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Aomine, tapi dia diam. Biarkan adiknya mengutarakan sendiri kemauannya.

"Anu... Akashicchi..." Kise hanya sanggup mengucapkan nama kakaknya sebelum ia diam. Kepalanya makin menunduk ketika maksud utamanya terucap. "Aku.. ingin bertemu Aominecchi.."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan—"

"A.. Aominecchi bilang.. Akashi..cchi boleh menemaniku..."

"Hmm..." Hanya gumaman yang menjawab pernyataan Kise membuat si pirang semakin ketar ketir karenanya. "_Ii deshou.._"

Kise langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat jawaban persetujuan itu terlontar. Ekspresi tak percaya disertai binar kegembiraan terpancar. Dan Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat itu. _Adikku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada si mesum itu. haa.._

*oogoe taikai*

Di hari yang sudah dijanjikan, Kise didampingi kakak sepupunya keluar dari rumah. Coat coklat favoritnya sudah terpakai dengan rapi. Ditambah syal putih yang melingkar di leher hingga menutupi dagunya. Sedang sang kakak mengenakan coat warna hijau dengan syal sewarna dengan dirinya.

Tôkyô sore itu masih ramai dengan suasana natal yang semakin kental. Walau tak ada warna salju yang menghiasi tapi warna-warna Santa dan pohon Natal sudah menghias kota itu menjadi lebih ramai. Maklum, hari peringatan yang jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember itu hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju stasiun. Mata mereka—terutama Kise—sempat melirik beberapa toko, tapi tak cukup menarik untuk menghentikan kakinya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai ke stasiun. Mereka mengambil jalur Yamamote, menuju Ikebukuro, tempat janjian yang sudah diputuskan oleh Aomine.

Turun di satsiun Ikebukuro, sang pemuda tan sudah menunggu. Tanpa pelukan dan kecupan hangat pelepas rindu antara Kise dan Aomine, ketiganya keluar dari stasiun.

"Kau mau mengajak kami kemana." Suara Akashi menginterupsi perjalanan sunyi mereka yang baru beberapa saat.

"Sunshine City," jawab sang lelaki gelap sambil menunjuk satu bangunan tinggi yang sudah tertangkap matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, mereka menuju gedung itu. Tujuan utama si pemandu adalah Sunshine 60 Observation Deck.

Tempat itu penuh dengan manusia. Amat sangat penuh, lebih tepatnya.

"Mau apa kita di sini." Nada tidak suka keluar dari bibir Akashi. Di otaknya terputar rencana yang mungkin saja dilakukan oleh si gelap. Membawa Kise pergi tanpa sepengatahuannya dengan bantuan banjir manusia ini!

"_Saa_, _minna san_." Suara yang berasal dari speaker yang terpasang di tempat itu menunda jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Aomine.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap? Setelah ini _Oogoe Taikai_ akan segera dimulai!"

"_Oogoe Taikai_?" gumam kakak adik itu berbarengan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kesungguhanku terhadap Kise, Akashi," ucap Aomine.

"_Saa, minna san, _tema kali adalah _ano hito ni iitai_! Teriakan apa yang ingin kalian ucapkan pada orang itu di sini!" suara dari speaker itu berakhir.

Seluruh manusia dalam tempat itu mulai riuh. Mereka berbondong-bondong menghadap ke arah luar dan mulai meneriakkan apa yang selama setahun mereka pendam.

"TURUNKAN PAJAAAK!"

"NAIKKAN GAJI SALARIMAAAANN!"

"HANAMIYA! KEMBALIKAN UANG YANG KAU PINJAM!"

"SHIN-CHAN, KEKKON SHIYOOOOOUUU!"

"NIJIMURA, AKU CINTA PADAMU SAMPAI MATI!"

Dan suara-suara lain yang ikut menyusul, diteriakkan sekuat tenaga oleh mereka yang mengikuti festifal suara terbesar ini. Lalu, Aomine pun tak ingin kalah. Ia melangkah mengikuti gerombolan orang-orang yang menghadap ke kota.

"KISE, AKU AKAN MENJAGAMU! KARENA ITU, AKASHI, RESTUI KAMIIII!"

Teriakan sekuat tenaganya menggema. Tidak hanya di telinga mereka yang mendengar, tapi juga di hati Kise.

Pemuda itu berbalik, menghadap Akashi yang masih menjaga agar Kise tetap di belakangnya. Kemudian tanpa disangka, tubuh kekar itu menunduk hingga 45 derajat. Memohon pada si merah agar mengabulkan keinginannya. "_Onegaishimasu_," ucapnya penuh kesungguhan.

Kise yang terharu, berlari menuju kerumunan manusia yang masih meneriakkan isi hati mereka. Tangannya menggenggam erat besi yang menjadi pembatas tempat itu. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum, "AKASHICCHI, AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAI AOMINECCHI!"

Terengah-engah setelah teriakannya, Kise kembali. Dia berdiri sejajar dengan Aomine lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan si pemuda tan.

"_Onegaishimasu!_"

*oogoe taikai*

Tanggal 20 Desember.

Cuaca mendung menutupi Tôkyô, tapi kota besar itu masih tidak kehilangan keramaiannya. Apalagi di waktu siswa-siswa pulang dari tempat mereka belajar. Berbagai seragam beda warna dan desain berseliweran di jalanan. Ada yang berkelompok,ada pula yang berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Dua sosok pemuda terlihat ikut meramaikan suasana Tôkyô sore itu. Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Salah satu dari kedua terlihat bercerita dengan riang yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebatas 'hmm' dan 'mm' oleh pemuda lainnya.

"_A, koko ssu yo, Aominecchi, koko _(Aominecchi, di sini, di sini)," yang berambut pirang menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu toko bercat krem dengan hiasan natal dan lampu berwarna-warni yang berkelap-kelip. Ia lalu masuk diikuti lelaki satunya. Seorang wanita yang berjaga di belakang etalase menyambut keduanya.

"Maaf, tolong bungkuskan yang ini," Kise menunjuk sebuah roll cake berlapis coklat setelah matanya melihat-lihat kue yang ditampilkan dalam kaca etalase. Roll cake itu dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga mirip dengan sebuah batang pohon dengan hiasan daun hijau dan buah cery. Setelah membayar mereka pun keluar.

"Mau kemana lagi sekarang?"

"_Etto.._ karena _cake_nya sudah, berarti tinggal hadiah buat Akashicchi. Enaknya ngasih kado apa, ya?"

"Apa saja nggak masalah, 'kan."

"Iih, Aominecchi. Ingat, Aominecchi juga harus kasih hadiah, lho. Akashicchi 'kan akhirnya sudah mau mengakuimu sebagai pacarku."

"Cih, _mendokusai_."

Meski ngedumel, pria gelap itu masih setia mengikuti kaki-kaki jenjang sang kekasih. Mereka sempat memasuki beberapa toko, tapi keluar dengan tangan kosong. 'Tidak ada yang _sreg_' kata Kise. Keduanya akhirnya berakhir di toko mungil yang dihiasi lampu-lampu warna-warni khas natal. Ada pohon cemara yang sudah dihias pula yang terlihat dari luar toko.

"Aku mau mencari di sebelah sana. Aominecchi juga harus cari hadiah juga, lho, ya," ujar Kise sebelum ia memisahkan diri dengan pacarnya. Ia mendekati lusinan coat yang di hangar rapi. Tangan memilah-milah pakaian-pakaian itu sambil membayangkan pantas tidaknya coat yang dipilihnya untuk sang kakak.

Sementara itu, Aomine sibuk melihat-lihat jajaran sepatu. Ia tak tahu harus memberi apa—sejujurnya—tapi karena yayangnya memaksa, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tangannya lalu meraih sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan corak merah di sisi luarnya, kemudian membawanya ke kasir. Di sana ia melihat Kise yang sudah selesai memilih dan sedang menunggui kadonya dibungkus.

"Sudah selesai, 'kan. Ayo pulang."

Satu tangan tan itu meraih tangan lainnya yang seputih salju, sedang tangan yang lain membawakan barang belanjaan Kise. Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut hingga Aomine mengantar Kise sampai di rumahnya.

"_Jaa, na_," pamit Aomine. Ia berbalik memunggungi Kise.

"_Jaa_," balas Kise sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah satu langkah yang ia ambil, Aomine memutar tubuhnya lagi. Ditariknya tangan Kise hingga jarak mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian bibirnya sudah meraup bibir kekasihnya. Keduanya saling melumat dengan mesra, sampai...

" . . ."

Yang menyapa penglihatan mereka saat dua belah bibir itu terpisah adalah Akashi yang menatap mereka dengan mata memicing dan aura kegelapan menguar di balik punggungnya.

**～終わり～**

A/N :

Oogoe Taikai : turnamen suara besar. Seperti namanya, dalam oogoe taikai ini, pemenangnya adalah orang yang berteriak paling keras. Yang mereka teriakan adalah unek-unek yang selama setahun ini mereka pendam, makanya oogoe taikai biasanya dilakukan di bulan Desember.

Sunshine 60 Observation Deck : Sebenarnya tempat ini sudah ditutup, tapi karena wen bingung mau diadain dimana oogoe taikanya, makanya tempat ini wen buka sendiri demi fic ini.. kekeke /plak

Sekali lagi, Otanjoubi omedetou, mak.. maaf kalo fic tak sesuai di hati..

Otanjoubi omedetou juga, Akashicchi~~

Terus, sama buat yang udah baca fic ini, arigatou gozaimasu.. m(_ _)m

tsugi no fiku de, mata ne~

^wen_desu^


End file.
